


Behind the Scenes

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [23]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	Behind the Scenes

Once again, you woke to the blare of your loud phone alarm. You reached over, making sure you didn’t drop it this time and set it on snooze. You rolled over to see Alex peacefully sleeping on his back. You listened to him breathing, with a slight snore escaping his lips every so often. You brushed a few stray strands of hair from his cheek, tucking them behind his ear.

“Good morning sleepy head. It’s time to get up.” You whispered in his ear.

“MmNn.” Alex protested. “I don’t wanna.” He mumbled.

“Me either, but we have to get ready.” You sweetly said, planting small kisses on his shoulder.

Alex opened one eye to look at you. “Are you trying to seduce me with those soft little kisses?” He widely grinned.

“Oh, how I want to, but let’s not make today like yesterday. Marco was kind of angry at us all day.” You chuckled.

“Yeah, he was. I guess it was a good thing he was supposed to be mad when we were filming. He took it out on me then.” He said and rubbed his chest like he was feeling some pain from something that happened yesterday.

You smiled and nuzzled your nose into the side of his neck. Alex sighed, snuggled his stubbly cheek into your forehead and pulled you closer into him.

“Mmm,” He groaned as he placed small kisses on your shoulder. “I want to lay here with you all day. Let’s say we are sick!” He squeezed you tighter.

You sighed into his neck. “We can’t. Well, you can’t. I’m sure they could just replace me with someone else.” You smirked then nipped at his ear.

“Ugh! I don’t want them to replace you. I want to see you slinking around in your little peasant dress.” Alex growled. “I want to fantasize about how tight your little slave pussy would feel around my kingly cock.” Ivar said in a thick, seductive accent.

You peppered his jawline with nips and kisses.

“My king, you know I dream of fucking you on the throne. I want to cum so hard over your cock, I drench the furs on your seat.”

“FUCK MUS!” Alex groaned. “I won’t be able to think straight now! I have a scene where I am sitting on the throne most of the day.” He sighed.

“Whoops, my bad.” You smirked and continued nibbling to his chin.

Alex rolled you on top of him, his cock standing at attention and pressing against your thigh. You moved your hips just so he was lined up with your slit and rocked your hips up and down. He drew in a sharp breath and hissed out in pleasure as your slick covered his cock.

“Are you going to deny me now?” Ivar growled. “Your king wants to fuck you. You cannot deny me, slave.”

“Mmm, my king. I ache for you.” You said, sitting up on his lap, his cock flat against his stomach.

You stroked his cock with your pussy, soaking him each time the head bumped into your clit. Ivar grabbed your hips, you could feel bruises form from the grasp. He guided your hips faster, pulling you onto his lap harder, bucking up into you. His mouth fell open, eyes fluttered shut and a deep guttural growl reverberated from his chest.

“Fuck! Let me inside you, please Mus!” Ivar begged. “Please my queen, please?”

“As you wish, my king.” You whispered leaning forward to release his cock from your slit.

Ivar took his cock in his hand, lined you up and stuffed his cock deep inside you. He hissed as the warmth of your cunt enveloped his pulsating cock.

“For helvede!” Ivar screamed, flipping you over. _**((God damn it!))**_

Ivar pounded quickly into you as he watched your breasts bounce. He salivated, enjoying the sight before his eyes. You dug your nails deep into his shoulders, knowing you broke his skin but didn’t care. He was fucking you relentlessly and your mind and body grew numb as each nerve ending in your body lit on fire. Ivar sucked in a nipple, biting it hard. You clenched his cock tight causing his arms to falter. He pulled your nipple away from your body, letting it go with a pop. Your legs shook, body quaked. His pace quickened but grew sloppy. You squeezed your legs around his waist tightly. Your walls contracted harder, faster, milking his cock for its sweet nectar. Ivar’s mouth was open, grunts coming from his soul. His face screwed up, his eyes shut tight as he began to cum. His entire body shook above you as he tried to hold himself up.

With his last few thrusts, he bellowed out. “FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! GOD! OH, FUCK!”

Ivar fell on top of you trying to catch his breath. Small kisses peppered behind your ear, sending chills through your body. Ivar snuggled his face into the crook of your neck and sighed. Soon you heard him sniffling.

“Are you okay?” You asked, rubbing his back and shoulder blades.

Alex let out a small laugh and sniffed. “Yeah. I’m okay, Mus.”

He lifted himself up to look at you, his eyes filled with tears. You placed a hand on his cheek to wipe away the tears.

“What’s wrong, baby?” You asked with sadness in your voice.

“Nothing. I promise. I just got overly emotional.” He laughed at himself.

“Aww! I love you, Alex.” You said, pulling him down for a kiss. “That happens to the best of us, huh?”

“Yeah.” He said, kissing you softly. “I love you too.”

“Let’s get going. We have about thirty minutes before we get picked up.” You sighed, squeezing him tighter.

You threw on some sweats, a tank top, and dug around in your closet for a pair of ratty old sneakers. You learned your lesson yesterday, so much shit. Goat shit, horse shit, pig shit, you weren’t sure where there was mud or shit.

“I’m going to go get something to drink. I’ll see you downstairs?” You said but with a hint of a question to it.

“Wait!” Alex yelled from the bathroom. “Mus! Wait!”

“What?” You said as you walked into the bathroom where he was standing in front of the mirror.

His hair cascaded around his strong jawline and flowing down to caress his shoulders. You bit your lip as your eyes trailed down to his chiseled chest. Slowly, your eyes devoured every last inch of his body as you were interrupted just as your eyes hit his V-line.

Alex whistled. “Up here Mus.” He chuckled.

You rolled your eyes. “Like you haven’t looked at me like I was your next victim.” You smirked.

Alex grinned. “I know. Can you make me some coffee while you are in the kitchen?”

“Anything for you, my King.” You sweetly smiled and went downstairs.

Marco was sitting at the dining room table sipping on a mug of coffee.

“Hey, Marco!” You greeted him with a smile.

“How are you, Y/N?” He asked and took another sip.

“Pretty good. I’m awake this morning.” You said, taking a bottle of water from the fridge and started getting Alex’s coffee ready.

“Yeah, I heard.” Marco chortled.

“God!” You blushed. “I’m sorry, Marco!”

“No need to be sorry, Y/N. I never would have thought Alex to be a screamer though.” He stifled a snicker.

You busted out laughing. “Me either but it’s so sexy. I get hot thinking about it.” You winked.

“Man, I don’t need that mental image.” Marco shuddered.

“HAH! Sorry!” You laughed even harder.

You had just finished putting creamer in Alex’s coffee when he bound down the stairs.

“Good morning!” He sang.

“Looks like someone got lucky again this morning.” Marco smirked as Alex put his head down in embarrassment and giggled.

“Look, man, I told you if she came how it would be.” Alex snickered and scratched his eyebrow.

“I know, I know.” Marco sounded defeated. “I didn’t realize it would be an all-day marathon thing!”

Your face was as red as a tomato. They both looked at you and laughed.

“I’m sorry, Y/N!” Marco laughed harder.

“No worries. I’ll just go crawl in my little hole over there.” You said pointing to the little nook under the stairs.

The doorbell buzzed.

“Looks like our ride is here!” Alex said as he went to answer the buzzer.

Everyone grabbed their coats and backpacks and headed to the elevator. Marco yawned as he crawled into the front seat and curled into a ball. Alex held the door for you as you got in and climbed in beside you. You laid down on the backseat with your head resting on Alex’s thigh. His fingers strummed the strands of your hair. The hum of the engine, the rocking of the cab, the feeling of his touch against your scalp, and the softness of his voice when he talked with Marco lulled you into a peaceful slumber.

“Mus?” Alex quietly whispered in your ear.

“Mmm.” You whined.

“We are here. It’s time to get up, Mus.” He coaxed you, his fingertips caressing your cheek.

You opened your eyes to see his shining blue ones looking down at you. You sweetly smiled at the goofy look he had on his face.

“What?” He asked with a tiny snort.

“You. The way you are looking at me. It’s adorable.” You smiled then pulled his head down to kiss him.

Alex broke the kiss. “I’ll see you in the Great Hall.” He licked his lips, sucking in the remnants of you and exited the car.

You headed to the trailer for your make-up and wardrobe. All of the ladies greeted you and got to work. You must have fallen asleep because you woke up when they started braiding your hair, a simple French braid with a few leather bands incorporated down the middle of the back of your head. In wardrobe, you were given a dirt-stained dress that was cleaner than yesterday’s since you were going to be in front of the camera a little bit more.

As you strolled to the Great Hall, you spotted Jordan and Gee filming over by the docks. You stopped to watch for a little bit, taking in the breathtaking sights of the lake and mountains. A pair of hands slid around your hips, squeezing you tight. Warm breath tickled against your ear as tiny soft kisses were being peppered on the nape of your neck.

“Delicious.” Ivar growled seductively into your already scalding ear. “I see you are turned on already, slave.” He snaked his tongue out, licking the shell of your ear. “I wonder if anything else is nice and pink and rosy.” One of his hands trailed down your stomach to your mound.

“Mmm, Ivar.” You moaned, helping his hand find your throbbing lips.

Ivar felt the pulsation through your clothes and let out a sharp hiss.

“Fuck me, Mus!” His voice sultry, his accent thick.

“Oh, how I want to, my King.” You over exaggerated a moan. “I want to fuck you on your throne and cum down your thighs onto your furs.” You whined, turning to face him with big innocent eyes.

Alex, Ivar, you weren’t sure which it was at this point, let out a frustrated grunt. You wrapped your arms around his waist, pulling him close, his cock was hard, hot and throbbing. You slightly wiggled your hips, rubbing your stomach across his cock. Alex let out a shaky sigh.

“Fuck! I have to go.” Alex said, running off to the Great Hall.

“Hey! Y/N!” Marco called to you from the area where the trailers were. “Wait for me!” Marco ran to catch up and walked with you to the hall.

“I love that cape-like thing.” You said, pointing to his fur cloak.

“It’s pretty warm.” He smirked. “So, do you want to do anything tonight? We have tomorrow off.”

“Oh! That might be fun. Let me see how I feel after today. I haven’t been feeling well.” You admitted with a frown.

“What’s wrong? Have you told Alex?” He said with some concern.

“I’ve just been really tired and weak. I feel like I might be catching something.” You yawned. “I don’t want to bother him with it. He gets so motherly. I’m sure I am fine.”

Marco nudged your shoulder. “It’s probably all the fucking you guys do.” He grinned.

“It could be!” You smiled.

“Okay, well I have to get in place. I will talk to you later.” Marco waved as he went to the table in the far right corner.

You waved back and noticed Alex sitting on the throne with a scowl on his face. His hands were in his lap covering his cock. He looked over to you, scowled harder and looked away. You felt a tinge of hurt. Why did he dismiss you like that? Did you do something wrong? I frown started to form on your face. You wouldn’t let tears threaten your eyes. You had to move on.

You don’t know how many times you had to do that scene. If it wasn’t the person Alex was working with screwing up the lines, it was Alex being overly Ivar. Then there were the several retakes at different angles. By the time lunch rolled around, it felt like that pitcher of ale was glued to your hand. You could swear you saw the path you walked burned into the floor.

Alex was nowhere to be found. You wondered if you had said something wrong. He was acting normal this morning but seemed to get distant before shooting. You tried not to do anything too provoking while walking around the set, but his eyes were almost always focused on you. You did, however, try to be a bit sexier when it came time for him to have a scene with his love interest. You couldn’t help it, jealousy set in just for a second. He does belong to you after all!

The catering tent smelled wonderful! Marco went through the line with you as you picked out your meal and found an empty table for you to sit.

“How are you feeling, Y/N?” Marco asked then shoved a spoon full of rice in his mouth.

You shook your head and laughed. “I will never unsee that now, Hvitserk.”

“Oh, ha-ha!” Marco grinned. “Really, how are you feeling? Any better?”

“A bit. I’m just tired. It’s probably the early and long hours. I will be fine.” You assured, taking a bite of ham. “Have you seen Alex?”

“Not since they cut for lunch.” Marco said looking around to see if he could find him.

“That’s weird. I thought I’d get to see him at least for a minute.” You frowned and played with your food.

“I’m sure he will be here soon enough.” Marco said shoving in more food.

“I think I pissed him off today.” You confessed. “He just seemed so angry at me. We were talking and stuff before shooting starts and he just walked away. That’s when you found me.”

“I wondered why you were standing there looking confused.” He muttered with his mouth full of bread. “I don’t think he is angry at anything. At least he hasn’t said anything to me.”

“Hopef-” You started to say but were interrupted by Alex coming around the corner of the Hall, looking pissed.

Marco saw your eyes grow wide and glanced behind him. “I’ve never seen that look before.” He said apprehensively.

Marco looked from Alex to you and back again. His eyes grew wide as well. If Marco was a giving the same look you were, it probably wasn’t good.

“Y/N! Come here! We need to talk!” Alex angrily sputtered.

“A-Alex! What-” You croaked just before he lifted you up by your arm and dragged you behind the building.

“Look!” Alex growled. “How the fuck can you do that to me?”

You looked at him in confusion. “What? What did I fucking do to you, Alex?”

“You really don’t know?” He scoffed. “Seriously?”

“No! I don’t know what I did. Why are you yelling at me?” Your voice shaky.

Alex turned you around, pushing you against the wall. He pressed his painfully hard cock into your ass, letting out a long-winded and shaky groan.

“Thisssss.” Ivar hissed. “You did this to me. You need to pay for it, slave.”

Ivar lifted the back of your dress, exposing your naked ass.

You smirked. “I will give you whatever you want, my King.”

“Du frække lille sløv! Du går rundt i mit rige halvt nøgt som dette! Du bliver hårdt straffet!" Ivar roared, kicking your legs further apart. _**((“You naughty little slut! You are walking around my kingdom half naked like this! You will be severely punished!”))**_

He pushed your head into the wall with one hand and pulled your hips out with the other arm. Quickly he untied his breeches allowing his raging cock loose.

“What about everyone else? What if we are seen?” You asked.

“I don’t give a FUCK who sees this!” Ivar scoffed, leaning into your arched back while rubbing the top of his cock along your slit.

You pressed your ass back, rocking your hips up and down the length of his shaft. Ivar let out a long growl of indecipherable words as your slick dripped down his cock. You weren’t sure if you had ever seen Alex or Ivar this turned on before.

“Ivar, please.” You begged. “Please punish me, my King.”

Ivar stroked his cock a few times then with a few sharp curses, abruptly shoved himself inside you. He was rough unlike any of the other times he played Ivar. You glanced behind you to see Ivar in a complete and total carnal state, mouth open, eyes closed and with each thrust, a deep grunt rumbled from his chest. It was truly intoxicating. Knowing you didn’t have much time left, you clenched your walls around his cock rapidly. Ivar quickened the pace, his breaths grew shallow. He pressed you completely against the wall as your knees started to buckle. Your legs trembled, tingles engulfed every nerve ending in your body. With your eyes closed tight, a sea of white stars clouded your vision.

“Ivar! Ivar! My King!” You tried to quietly moan.

With his nose and mouth buried in your neck, he bit down hard. A guttural growl escaped his lips as his cock twitched and violently erupted, spilling deep inside you. Your body rocked with his as you both came down from your high. Ivar held onto your waist tightly, fearing you would leave him.

“Never let me go, my King. Promise.” You whispered.

"Jeg vil aldrig lade dig gå, min kærlighed." He whispered and softly kissed the bruising area where he bit into. _**(("I will never let you go, my love."))**_

You turned around to face him. “Are you still angry with me?” You smiled then placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“I was never angry. I was frustrated and turned on! I couldn’t think straight. Wasn’t it obvious?” Alex snickered.

You pulled him close to tie his breeches. “I couldn’t tell. You got...” You trailed off for a second. “distant.”

Alex secured his arms around your waist. “I wanted to ravage you while you were attending to all of the extras. All I could think about was fucking you on the throne. It’s all I want to do now.” He chuckled.

“Maybe we can check that off our bucket list one day soon.” You smirked as he leaned in to kiss you.

“I need to grab some food.” He said, patting his stomach.

“Do we have any time left?” You asked just as the announcements went off.

“Fuck! I guess not.” Alex sighed.

“Go back and I’ll grab you something.” You smiled.

Alex took your hand in his as you walked towards the Hall. “No worries, Mus. I’ll go grab something really fast. Go get ready to shoot. We should be done soon.” He said and pressed a kiss to your forehead.

You watched him run towards the catering tent then turned to go inside. Marco stood near the throne, waving at you. You waved back and smiled.

Luckily, you only had to do a few more takes of that whole scene then you were left to your own devices. Since you were done filming for the day you decided you would get to wardrobe and get your make-up removed then head to Alex’s trailer for a nap.

You curled up on the bed in his trailer, flipped on the TV and picked out a movie to watch.

‘I’ll just close my eyes for a minute.’ You thought as you fell asleep.

 

Your body shook. You heard Alex calling you. “Mus! Wake up, Mus!”

You heard the door fly open as Alex ran out of the trailer shouting. “Help! I need some help in here!”

Everything went black.


End file.
